


The Meaning of Family

by Postal_Ninja



Series: The Warrior and the Huntress [3]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Chapter 1 Written Version, Chapter 2 Podfic Version, Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, H'aanit-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Motherhood, POV H'aanit, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postal_Ninja/pseuds/Postal_Ninja
Summary: Newly married to her beloved Olberic, H'aanit learns that she is pregnant with their first child. Overjoyed, she is prepared to undertake the challenges that pregnancy will pose - but how will she navigate this demanding time when she is unexpectedly faced with the loss of her dearest friend?Set after the events of'Someone Strong'. Does not contain game spoilers.
Relationships: H'aanit & Linde (Octopath Traveler), H'aanit & Z'aanta (Octopath Traveler), Olberic Eisenberg/H'aanit
Series: The Warrior and the Huntress [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_**Village of S'warkii** _

"Indeed, thou art with child. I am certain of it," the midwife told H'aanit without hesitation. Clasping her husband Olberic's hand, H'aanit turned to him and smiled broadly. His eyes shone with joy as he mirrored her expression, then kissed her forehead.

"That is wonderful news," Olberic told the elderly woman sincerely. "How far along is the pregnancy?" he asked.  
  
"Three weeks, I would wager," the midwife answered. "Thou said that thou hast felt differently since one week before the wedding?" she asked, turning towards H'aanit.

"Yes," H'aanit told her. She and Olberic had only been wed a few days, and he was the only person she had told her suspicions to before they had a chance to request a visit from the village midwife. It had been tempting to share the news with all of their friends while they were visiting for the wedding, but she and Olberic had agreed that they didn't want to get everyone's hopes up before knowing for certain. Now that they did, it still seemed prudent to wait a while longer before telling anyone outside the village. There would be plenty of time to send letters to their friends, after all.  
  
"Thy body will undergo many changes in the coming weeks," the midwife warned her. "I should like to meeten with thee at least once every fortnight so that I may keepen track of thy progress. As this is thy first child, there will be much we must discuss."

"My thanks," H'aanit sighed. "Though I am overjoyed to be with child, I confess that I am somewhat fearful to thinken of giving birth."  
  
The midwife gave her a cursory once-over and snorted. "Child, with hips such as thine, I should not fear the delivery. Thou wast made to bear children, methinks," she laughed.

H'aanit blushed, and Olberic chuckled. By the time the older woman had answered all of their questions (H'aanit was relieved to learn that she need not give up archery during her pregnancy, and that it was in fact an appropriate form of exercise for her to maintain) it was nearing sundown. The midwife left them with some final instructions delivered in a firm, no-nonsense tone, and H'aanit and Olberic were once again alone.  
  
They stood embracing one another in silence for several long moments. Words didn't seem necessary to express the joy they both shared at confirming the conception of their first child. When they pulled away and met each other's eyes, they both smiled to see that they were shining with tears. They then shared a tender kiss before Olberic finally spoke.

"Whatever you need, dearest, you must tell me. I will do everything I can to see you through the coming months," he told her as he caressed her cheek.

H'aanit scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Olberic. I am pregnant, not an invalid. Surely I will be capable of taking care of myself even now?"

He smiled at her. "I understand, and I do not mean to imply that you are not up to the task. But you are my wife, and the mother of my child. You are doubly precious to me now, and I would be remiss if I did not devote myself to seeing to your comfort and well-being while you are growing our child. You must focus on the two of you above all else. And so I wish to take any other burdens from you, that you may do so to the best of your considerable abilities."

Her answering smile was lopsided. "Husband, now thou art surely attempting to flatter me."

Olberic shook his head. "I speak only the truth, my dearest wife."

H'aanit sighed. "Very well. If it will maken thee happy, I will allowen thee to see to my every whim."

"I am glad to hear it," he told her, stroking her hair affectionately.

* * *

In the following weeks, H'aanit came to appreciate Olberic's offer more than she resented it. She had not realized just how miserable pregnancy would make her feel at times. Though she was not one to complain at the first sign of discomfort, Olberic seemed to be able to sense when she wasn't feeling herself, and was quick to offer her his support. She found his presence comforting even when there was little he could do to help.

When H'aanit's fatigue became coupled with frequent nausea, there were days when she felt unable to leave her bed in the morning. Olberic would bring her mild tea to help settle her stomach, and sit reading a book nearby in case she needed anything. H'aanit would curl up in bed with her snow leopard Linde by her side, taking comfort in her companion's soft fur against her face before drifting back to sleep.

Indeed, it seemed that Linde also understood the change in her mistress, as the snow leopard was increasingly attentive to H'aanit's condition. She was always nearby, sometimes to the point where she would almost trip H'aanit by getting underfoot. Linde had never given birth to cubs, but H'aanit thought that her friend would have made an excellent mother, given her nurturing disposition. H'aanit was equally glad for her presence as she was for Olberic's.

Growing frustrated with her perceived sloth, H'aanit asked the midwife about her symptoms when next they met. The old woman assured her that what she was feeling was normal, and did not reflect weakness on her part. H'aanit was encouraged to hear that most women found themselves more able to be active after the first three months of the pregnancy had passed. She looked forward to having the energy to return to her training - she hoped her aim would still be as sharp by then.

* * *

By the time H'aanit began to feel more herself, she was also beginning to look different. Her normally flat, toned stomach was now sporting a telling bump. Olberic couldn't seem to keep his hands off her belly; whenever they sat together, he would stroke it reverently, a look of adoration in his dark eyes. It wasn't the only part of her increasing in size; her husband seemed equally fascinated with the growth of her breasts, though for decidedly less innocent reasons. She had to remind him to be careful of them, as they were quite tender and less resilient to his passionate attentions. He of course felt terrible for causing her discomfort, but H'aanit did not hold it against him, as she was relieved to see that he still found her desirable even as her body was changing.

Her appetite was more consistent now, and H'annit was impressed by how much food she was able to consume during a given meal. Her tastes did seem to be changing, though, and Olberic did his best to track down whichever foods she wanted, if they were available near S'warkii at all. She had to convince him once that it was not worth him traveling to Clearbrook to procure some of Magg the Cook's famous saucy prawns for the sake of a craving that would surely pass in a few days. He only relented when she insisted that she might need him during the time it would take him to travel there and back to S'warkii. Perhaps she was stroking his ego a bit, but it seemed harmless if it made him give up his foolish prawn expedition.

H'aanit was finally able to take up the bow again now that her fatigue and nausea seemed to have passed. Olberic reminded her not to be too eager and to take things slowly in the beginning, and she rolled her eyes and reminded him that she had taught many fledgling archers herself; she was aware that her body would likely need some retraining after a period of inactivity. She insisted that he need not accompany her and that Linde would look after her. Reluctantly, Olberic agreed to stay out of her way. He seemed disappointed, so she made sure to tell him she loved him as she kissed him goodbye tenderly. His eyes brightened as he bid her good luck.

Heading off into the Darkwood with Linde at her heels, H'aanit found herself chuckling to think that a strong, fearsome warrior such as her husband could be made to turn into such a mother hen. She loved Olberic dearly, but she was beginning to feel a bit stifled by his constant worry over her condition. H'aanit had always been independent, but she knew that marriage, and indeed, motherhood, would require her to accept some readjusting to her lifestyle. Still, she found that at this moment, striding through the forest with her bow in hand and her feline companion at her side, she was exactly where she needed to be. She breathed in the fresh air, and exhaled with a smile on her face.

After warming up with some stretches, H'aanit set to work at resharpening her skills. Indeed, her first few shots went somewhat short of the mark; it seemed she was in fact becoming rusty. She chose a nearer target instead and spent some time working on strengthening her muscles. The sun made its trajectory through the sky as morning became noon, H'aanit lost in the feel of her back and shoulders at work.

She was so focused that she didn't notice the passage of time until her stomach growled loudly. It seemed the babe was hungry. Rotating and stretching her right shoulder, she felt the pleasant ache of her exertion. After having packed up her bow and quiver, she turned back towards the village, beckoning Linde to follow as she set a quick pace. She soon faltered as a wave of dizziness hit her.

Falling to her knees, H'aanit gasped. Linde circled her anxiously, clearly aware that something was amiss.

"I am alright, girl," H'aanit assured her, catching her breath. "'T'was only a moment of dizziness."

She rose slowly, testing her balance as Linde regarded her uncertainly. H'aanit stroked her friend's ears to reassure her, and started to make her way back towards the village, more slowly this time.

* * *

By the time H'aanit had reached home, she felt guilty for dismissing Olberic's earlier concerns. True, the dizziness had passed and did not return as she journeyed back to the village, but something more serious could have gone wrong. Linde had been with her and could have gone for help, but with her child's life at stake, H'aanit thought she should be more careful from now on. She owed her husband an apology.

She found their house empty upon her arrival, so she fixed herself something to eat and brought her meal to table. As she sat, she felt the fatigue of her morning exercise catching up with her. Clearly, she had overdone it. She would need to remember to shorten her archery sessions, perhaps repeating them more often after a period of rest.

She was just finishing her meal when Olberic returned. He approached her with a smile and kissed her forehead before he sat to join her, asking how she was feeling.

"Guilty," H'aanit confessed unhappily. He quirked an eyebrow at her words.

"Thou wast perhaps right in thy worry," she sighed. "I believe I was too keen to returnen to my archery practice and was not cautious enough. I may have overexerted myself, and when it was time to returnen, I became overcome with dizziness."

"Are you alright?" Olberic asked worriedly, half-rising from his chair.

"Yes," H'aanit quickly reassured him. "I am fine. But I am sorry I did not taken thy concern seriously." She smirked at him. "I thought thou wast being a mother hen, clucking for no reason."

His brows rose. "Did you, now?" he teased with a chuckle. He took her hand, showing that no offense was taken on his part.

"I did," she admitted sheepishly. "But I wanted to apologize to thee, and I promise that I shalle taken more care in the future."

"See that you do," he scolded her mildly, then leaned in to kiss her. "I could not bear it if anything happened to you or the babe."

"I know that," she sighed.

"It is alright, dearest," he told her gently. "You are forgiven. I could never hold your dedication to your skills against you. It is one of the things that makes you the woman I chose to marry."

She looked up at him, her lips curving up of their own volition at his words.

"What wast thou doing whilst I was gone?" she asked, wanting to change the subject now that they had cleared the air.

"I was inquiring of the village carpenter about making a cradle for the babe." His grin was wide; whenever it came to making preparations for their child's arrival, Olberic was all enthusiasm. He claimed that doing something tangible helped bring home the reality that they were going to be parents. As he had said the day when they first spoke to the midwife, he wanted to take whatever burdens he could from H'aanit's shoulders, and he insisted that to him, these preparations were no burden at all. It made H'aanit's heart swell to see how much he looked forward to being a father. She unexpectedly found herself with tears in her eyes. She sniffled.  
  
"H'aanit, what is the matter?" Olberic asked, concern coloring his voice as he rose to kneel before her.

"I know not," she answered, voice trembling as he took her hand and kissed it. "The midwife warned me that my emotions wouldst at times be unpredictable. I think..." she sniffed, "perhaps this is one of those moments?"

Olberic smiled and rose, pulling her up into an embrace. He rubbed her back as she sobbed, and she held him tightly until the urge to weep had passed.

Embarrassed, H'aanit pulled away and wiped at her eyes, blushing. She apologized for the outburst, but Olberic shushed her, insisting there was no need.

"Thou art too good to me," she told him, feeling silly. She sighed, looking into his eyes. "I love thee, my husband."

He pulled her close again and deposited a kiss to her forehead. "And I you, my dearest."

* * *

That was not the last time that H'aanit's emotions got the better of her. As her pregnancy progressed, she found herself increasingly anxious at the prospect of being a mother. She brought up her feelings one night as she and Olberic lay in bed together.

"My knight..." she began, "dost thou find that thou hast... fears... in regards to becoming a father?" She could not imagine her stalwart husband, who was so supportive and nurturing, having any anxieties in that regard. He was a natural.

"Yes, of course," he answered her, absently stroking her belly.

"Truly?" she replied, brows raised in surprise. "But thou hast served as a father-figure to young Philip whilst in Cobbleston. I have seen the two of you together, and thou art wonderful with him."

"Aye," he answered, "but it was not until Philip was eight or so that he approached me and I took an interest in him. When it comes to babes... I truly know not what to do."

H'aanit said nothing, considering. Olberic seemed to sense her racing thoughts. "Why do you ask, dearest?"

H'aanit sighed. "Thou knowest that I was raised without a mother..." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "How will I possibly knowen how to be one myself?" A soft sob escaped her.

Olberic gathered her into his arms. "H'aanit, my love," he began, "it may have escaped your notice, but during our travels with our companions the others often referred to you as the mother of the group."

"What?" H'aanit replied. "Surely thou jests..."

"Not at all," he answered. "I have seen it myself. The way you would sometimes scold Tressa when she stayed up too late," he smirked, "and Cyrus too, for that matter, if he was too caught up in his research to think of his bed. I recall how you once noted that Therion had too little meat on his bones and so always made sure he had extra portions at every meal," his smile lit up his face in remembrance. "Didn't you once also braid Ophilia's hair for her?" he laughed. "I can still recall how she regarded you in that moment... remember that she also did not have a mother as a child. Her eyes spoke to how much she appreciated your stepping into that role, however briefly. You made her feel special, of that I am certain." He squeezed her hand.

H'aanit's heart clenched at his words, and she could think of nothing to say. She instead held him tightly, overcome with emotion.

"It is true that neither of us has much experience in the care of a newborn babe," he continued, "but I am confident that together, we will learn. We have an entire village who will lend us their support if we only ask. And Z'aanta has stated on numerous occasions now how much he is looking forward to the arrival of his surrogate-grandchild. Surely we can rely on him as well."

Thinking of her master and his incorrigible nature, not to mention his love of drink and gambling, H'aanit chuckled. "True, he didst raise me, and so will surely haven advice should we asken him... but doth he truly be the best example for our child to looken up to?"

"Perhaps not," her husband agreed with a soft laugh. "But our child will also have its mother... and I can think of no better example than you," he finished lovingly.

Tears were returning to H'aanit's eyes, but she fought them away. "And our child could not hopeth for a better role-model than thee, as well," she told him sincerely. "Thou shallt maken the most marvelous father. I only wish that thy parents still lived so that I may meeten the people who raised such an incredible man."

Olberic smiled sadly in remembrance. "I wish that as well," he replied wistfully. "We have both lived through the hardship of losing our parents, but I was at least fortunate enough to know mine, though it was not for as long as I would have wanted." He looked at H'aanit and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "My mother would have loved you," he told her sincerely.

H'aanit smiled, then bit her lip. "I hope I can liveth up to her example..."

Olberic was quick to reassure her. "You will," he insisted. "I have no doubt that you will be an excellent mother, H'aanit."

She snuggled up to him, and rested her cheek upon his chest. "Wouldst thou tellen me about her?"

Her husband smiled, and agreed. Absently caressing her shoulder, Olberic shared his childhood memories with her, both happy and sad, until H'aanit had drifted off to sleep, her worries eased for the moment.

* * *

Things seemed to become easier for H'aanit once she had chased away her doubts. She was still feeling well enough to be active, and her belly had not grown so much yet as to limit her mobility. She and Olberic soon experienced the joy of feeling their baby's movement from within her womb. It felt odd to be kicked from the inside, but H'aanit was overjoyed every time it happened, calling her husband over excitedly so that he may lay his hand upon her stomach and feel it for himself.

They also began to discuss ideas for names. They couldn't seem to agree to anything, but kept a list of their favorites and enjoyed the process of imagining who their child would be, and which name would be most fitting. Everything seemed to be falling into place, and H'aanit found herself truly content with her life and looking forward to everything that the near future would bring. Which made it all the more difficult for her when tragedy unexpectedly struck.

Early one morning, she awoke to a quiet house and a feeling that something was wrong. She opened her eyes and noted that Olberic still slept. She sat up in bed, a vague feeling of dread creeping up her spine. She turned to rise, her feet touching the floor, when she saw Linde and her stomach sank. Her snow leopard companion lay on the floor near the bed with her eyes closed... but by her position it was evident that she was not simply asleep. H'aanit gasped and fell to her knees. She knew; Linde was gone.

A heart-wrenching cry rose from H'aanit as she threw herself onto Linde's body, her face and hands buried in her friend's fur. Violent sobs shook her shoulders as a steady flow of tears blinded her.

It was only moments until she felt Olberic's strong hands pulling her into his arms, and she clung to him desperately. He gently stroked her hair and said nothing, letting her weep. Eventually, he found his voice, "My love... I am so sorry..." he whispered against her forehead. H'aanit barely heard him; her mind was a chaotic miasma of pain and grief.

Some time later, once H'aanit had managed to slow her weeping to a steady trickle of tears, Olberic helped her dress and led her to find Z'aanta. H'aanit had told her husband between sobs that she wished for her master to help her with arranging a final sendoff for her beloved friend. It was the custom in S'warkii when a hunter lost their animal companion that they be given a funeral ceremony fitting of the special bond the two shared.

When her master opened the door, H'aanit threw herself into his arms and began weeping anew. Z'aanta looked at Olberic questioningly, who softly answered _Linde_ , and the older man immediately understood. Holding his apprentice tightly, he expressed his condolences in a shaking voice, and soothingly rubbed H'aanit's back. He invited them inside, and bid them both sit.

Z'aanta went to put the kettle on the fire, but Olberic rose to volunteer, and encouraged the hunter to sit with H'aanit instead. Z'aanta's direwolf companion Hägen approached her, evidently sensing her distress, and lay his muzzle on her lap, whining. She absently stroked his fur, his presence both a comfort and a painful reminder of what she had lost.

"My girl..." Z'aanta began, his arm wrapped around H'aanit's shoulders, "I am truly sorry. I knowen how thou must feele. I too have lost companions throughout my life as a hunter... it never be easy."

"I - I was not expecting..." H'aanit began, "there was no warning... she was simply... gone." Her voice broke, and she buried her face in her hands.

Her master rubbed her back compassionately. "One can never be prepared, in truth. Even had she been sick, it wouldst still be as painful. This way, at least, she was no maden to suffer."

"She hath been with me my whole life!" H'aanit wailed. "I know not how to continue without her by my side..."

"Aye," Z'aanta nodded. "That be the sad thing with animals. Though you weren both young together, she hath aged much faster than thee. And though thou art still a young woman, Linde hath lived a long and full life. To haveth made it past twenty be remarkable enough for a snow leopard."

H'aanit's sobbing ceased, but her tears continued to fall as she stared blankly ahead at nothing in particular. She clenched and unclenched her fists without notice.

"I... I did not thinken of her as being elderly," she began with a sigh. "I suppose 'tis because, in some ways, she was so like a kitten. Playful," the corner of her mouth quirked up briefly, "and so full of life." She cast her eyes down and admitted in a whisper, "I shalle miss her terribly..."

Z'aanta pulled his apprentice into a comforting embrace, as Olberic brought three mugs of tea over to where they sat. Once H'aanit felt prepared, she and Z'aanta began discussing arrangements for the funeral. Hesitating, Olberic gently asked whether there was some place he should bring Linde's body in the meantime. Z'aanta told him that the spare room in the back of his house was where Hägen slept, and that that should do. H'aanit rose as if to go with her husband, but he placed a hand on her shoulder and encouraged her to sit once more.

"I should be the one to bringen her," she began.

"This is difficult enough for you, my love," Olberic insisted. "Allow me to take this burden from you." His eyes were pleading, and she realized how much he was hurting on her behalf. She nodded, and sat down again.

The next day, the three of them and all the hunters in the village gathered in the Darkwood to give Linde a final farewell. Though the hunter's philosophy was to let the dead be reclaimed by nature in the way it intended, H'aanit could not bear the thought of her beloved friend's body being left to be torn at by scavengers. She had instead elected to have her companion buried within the earth, that she may return to it slowly over time.

It was customary for the hunter who had experienced the loss to speak a few words about their relationship with their companion, but H'aanit found that she did not have the voice. Her grief still fresh, and her emotions high due to her pregnancy, she had asked Z'aanta to instead speak on her behalf. Nothing she could think to say would have seemed appropriate regardless. Indeed, there were no words that could express what Linde had meant to her.

Her eyes vacant, H'aanit barely registered the funeral-goers offering her their condolences as the ceremony ended. She stood staring at the mound of dirt that marked Linde's grave, her heart empty of anything but pain.

* * *

Over the coming days, H'aanit spent much of her time in bed. Olberic was always there offering her comfort, but she could sense that he did not fully understand how she felt. He would of course want to be supportive of her, but H'aanit wasn't certain how helpful his presence was; she knew he would feel powerless in the face of her grief, and that if his efforts at making her feel better were unsuccessful, he would feel as if he had failed. She didn't know how to tell him that nothing he could do would help, and that she did not have the energy to worry about his feelings in addition to her own. She didn't want to worry, or think, at all.

One evening, when H'aanit had not seen fit to leave their bed since waking, Olberic brought her a bowl of soup and some bread on a tray. The rich smell did nothing to entice her, and she ignored her growling stomach.

"You must eat, my love," Olberic told her gently.

"I do not wish to," H'aanit answered in a flat voice.

He set the tray down on a small table next to the bed, and took to stroking her shoulder. "H'aanit..." he scolded mildly, "You haven't eaten all day."

She turned away. "I am not hungry," she stated.

She heard her husband's frustrated sigh. "Dearest," he began, "you are with child. The babe needs you to eat. You cannot think only of yourself."

H'aanit's eyes flashed, and she turned back in the bed to look at him. "Thinking of myself?" she asked brusquely. "Is that what I am doing?" Her voice dripped with venom. "For what I am trying to do be not to thinken at all. Because Linde seemeth to be the _only_ thing I am able to thinken of. She is gone, Olberic. I _loved_ her and she is _gone._ "

His voice took a soothing tone. "I understand, my love-"

"Thou understandest _nothing!_ " she cried, her face a mask of pain. He reached out for her, and she pulled away. She saw his hurt expression, but told herself she didn't care. She didn't care about how he was feeling, she didn't care about the baby... She didn't care about anything.

"Go..." she whispered bitterly, before turning away from him again.

Moments later, she heard his heavy footsteps and the door slamming as he left. The sound shattered her forced indifference, and she immediately broke down into shuddering sobs.

* * *

Hours later, H'aanit still lay awake. Though she was emotionally and physically drained, she could not allow herself to sleep before apologizing to Olberic. Once she had managed to stop crying, she had forced herself to eat the soup and bread that had grown cold by her bedside. She took no enjoyment from it, but it was sustenance, and her earlier selfishness had been unjustifiable. She did care about their child's well-being, and needed to put her grief aside as much as she could to make sure she didn't forget it again.

Finally, the door opened hesitantly as Olberic stepped inside. H'aanit sat up on the edge of the bed and beckoned him to her. He came and sat next to her without a word.

"Olberic..." she began tentatively. She had thought about what to say to him since he had left, but still she found it difficult to summon the words. "The way I spoke to thee... it was unforgivable..."

He took her hand. "It was the grief that spoke. I know that you did not mean what you said."

She sighed. "Still... thou wast only trying to taken care of me and our child. I should not have becomen angry with thee. I am sorry..." she admitted, a tear rolling down her cheek.

He was silent a moment. "You were right, you know."

She looked up into his eyes, puzzled.

"'Tis true that I do not understand the way you are feeling. How could I?" He shrugged. "Your relationship with Linde was special, and I have not experienced anything of the like."

"I am not so certain," H'aanit told him, squeezing his hand. "Perhaps the loss of thy parents was similar. Linde was my family, and thou knowest what losing that be like."

Olberic nodded, but said nothing. They sat in silence for a few moments longer before he spoke.

"It has been a long time... but I still think of them. I still miss them."

H'aanit released his hand and instead threaded her arm around his waist.

"When you asked me before to tell you about my mother... talking about her helped." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "When we focus on our good memories, the pain lessens. It is always there, but it becomes duller over time."

H'aanit nodded, and Olberic continued. "If you are willing... I would have you share some stories with me about Linde. Tell me what it was like growing up with her." He squeezed her to him. "So that I may understand."

For the first time in what felt like ages, H'aanit smiled. She lay her head on her husband's shoulder and began to reminisce with him about her dearest friend.

* * *

Though H'aanit's grief continued to plague her, in the coming days she began forcing herself to take better care of her body, for the sake of her child. She found that focusing on the process as a challenge helped to distract her thoughts away from the mournful place they often wanted to go. In the moments when she was not able to keep her grief at bay, Olberic encouraged her to speak to him of her feelings, so that she could better process them. She found that the honest dialogue did help with easing her pain.

One occasion when she was in need of such comfort came unexpectedly while she was thinking of their baby's arrival. The carpenter had delivered their child's finished cradle that afternoon, and though H'aanit had at first felt elation at the reality that the piece of furniture represented, she soon found herself morose, with tears in her eyes. Taking her hand, Olberic led her to sit and asked her what was the matter.

"'Tis only..." she began, "when I first learned I was with child, I often thought of how much I looked forward to Linde's interactions with the babe."

Her husband put his arm around her, listening.

"'Twas a joyful prospect, for both their sake," she continued. "Linde was so fond of children... And I wanted our child to groweth with her company, such as I did myself. 'Tis painful to thinken that our child will be denied that experience. It meant so much to me when I was young... I wanted my child to shareth in that same comfort."

"I can understand that..." Olberic began, "but I suppose our child will know such happiness as we have to give all the same. With Linde's age, it may have been more difficult for the child to grow old enough to learn to love her, only to lose her before being able to fully comprehend the reality of death."

H'aanit sighed. "Thou speakest the truth..." she conceded. "Perhaps I should endeavor to thinken not of what happiness cannot be, but focus on that which _will_ be. Of the boundless love that thou and I shall devote to our child. I may haven had Linde growing up, but I did not haven a mother... Our child will haven me."

"No child could hope for better," he assured her, softly placing a kiss upon her forehead.

* * *

As H'aanit's pregnancy progressed, it became easier for her to focus on her changing body and her child's needs. Indeed, her symptoms were difficult to ignore; as her belly grew, her back was beginning to ache, and she found it hard to adjust to her new center of balance. Normally graceful, her newfound clumsiness seemed almost an insult. Though she did continue practicing archery, it was becoming difficult as her stomach protruded more and more, and she was experiencing more frequent fatigue as well.

Physical discomfort now seemed part of her daily reality, and though she did not complain, she was frustrated that her body was not allowing her to do all the things she was used to doing. Even sleeping was uncomfortable at times.

Olberic was always there for her emotionally, but she found that she also missed the intensity of the physical relationship they had enjoyed before their marriage. They had continued making love regularly after she learned she was pregnant, but as her body continued to change, lovemaking was becoming as challenging as anything else. Her breasts hurt, her belly got in the way, and she was constantly tired... She wished it were easier to turn to physical release in order to help distract her from her emotions.

With the pain of Linde's passing still with her, the difficulties of late pregnancy seemed all the more onerous. She yearned for the arrival of her baby, both because she desperately needed something that would bring her happiness, as well as for the inevitable end to the ordeal that her body was going through.

Her husband must have realized her unhappiness, as one day he told her he had arranged a surprise for her. H'aanit gave him a skeptical look; she had told him before that she was not fond of surprises. To his credit, though, his last surprise had been extremely successful, so she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

She waited with her eyes closed as he went to retrieve whatever it was he wanted to surprise her with. She heard the door open, signaling his return... and soon felt a warm, furry bundle deposited into her arms.

She opened her eyes with a gasp. Squirming within her grasp was a mountain lion cub.

"Olberic!" she exclaimed. "How in Draefendi's name didst thou arrangen _this?_ "

"I thought you might ask that," he chuckled. "It would seem that young R'aaden had a mishap while on the hunt recently. He shot his bow before making sure of his target, and what he thought was a deer turned out to be a mountain lion. A mother, with two cubs."

H'aanit frowned. "That fool..." she admonished as she pet the cub.

"Yes, and he regretted his folly so much that he brought the kittens back to the village so that they would not be left to die. He kept the female as his own companion, and her brother," he gestured to the cub in her lap, "is yours."

H'aanit was speechless. She looked at the cat in her arms. He was certainly adorable, with big, bright eyes and fuzzy ears. His sharp teeth bit at her hands playfully.

"Thou knowest that he cannot replacen Linde..." she began sadly.

"Just so," he assured her, "and that was not my intent. But I gave much thought to what you said about your childhood, and what a blessing it was for you having Linde. I thought that, perhaps, you could find a place in your heart for this little one, so that he may in turn be that same blessing for our child."

Putting the young cub down on the bed, H'aanit rose to kiss her husband soundly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes as she thanked him from the depths of her heart.

"What will you name him?" Olberic asked, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"I... I am not certain," she mused. "I shalle given it thought. And thou," she playfully poked his chest, "hast given me another babe to care for, before ours hath even arrived. Wouldst thou be so good as to aideth me in rearing him?"

"Of course, my love," he confirmed. "I know little about the care of animals, but will do whatever you ask, if it will help."

"Indeed," H'aanit told him briskly. "Thou shallt learnen."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, H'aanit could not help but fall in love with her new kitten. He was quite the rascal and very much in need of training, but the way he would curl up in her lap to sleep melted her heart. Luckily, it seemed he was already old enough to be fully weaned, so she was able to begin feeding him meat right away. It took only a few days before she had decided on a name.

"I shalle call him Lieven," she told Olberic. "Its meaning be that of 'beloved friend'... for 'tis what he shall be to our child. As Linde was to me."

"A fine name," he replied with a smile, taking the young cub into his arms. "Is it not, Lieven?" he asked the kitten, whose response was an attempted nip at his nose.

"Taken care, husband," H'aanit laughed. "We must teachen him not to bite, else he will be no fit companion for the babe."

"It would seem so..." Olberic answered, holding Lieven further from his face and regarding the cub with a quizzical expression.

Though the extra responsibility of raising and training her new companion was certainly challenging for H'aanit, she nonetheless found that it was just what she had needed. It not only afforded her with a necessary distraction, she also found it thrilling to share in Lieven's care with Olberic. She was touched by how attentive he was to the cub, and she could not wait to see him soon play the same role with their child. He even confessed to her that he had always wanted a pet as a lad, but his parents had not permitted it. She thought she could see a glint in his eyes of the boy he must have been as she watched him playing with Lieven.

The final weeks of her pregnancy were soon upon her, and H'aanit marveled at how quickly it seemed to be coming to an end. Not that she didn't look forward to it being over; she was more uncomfortable than ever, with her belly increasing to an alarming size, and the extra weight from both the baby and that she herself had gained making her lower back ache fiercely and her feet swell. Olberic made himself useful by rubbing her sore muscles for her as soon as he heard the slightest grunt of discomfort on her part. She soon put him in charge of Lieven's daily exercise; her clumsy waddling was making it too difficult for her to keep up with the lively mountain lion cub.

"It shan't be long now," the midwife assured her during her regular visit. "Dost thou feelen prepared?"

"I believe so," H'aanit conceded. The two women had spent much time discussing what H'aanit should expect on the day of the birth. Of course, she still felt anxious, but she so looked forward to her child's arrival that she was more than willing to face her fears.

That night, she and Olberic lay in bed with Lieven fast asleep at their feet. H'aanit sighed as she vainly searched for a comfortable position, finally ending up on her side with her back to her husband. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her shoulder, reaching down to lightly caress her belly.

"It is almost over, my dearest," he assured her. "Soon, we shall hold our son or daughter in our arms," he sighed contentedly, "and the four or us will be a family."

H'aanit smiled. "Family..." she mused, "'tis a word I have founden difficult to understand throughout my life. A girl without parents... but then I had Master and Linde who cared for me. And when I set out on my journey and met thee and our companions... we weren a family, of sorts."

"I suppose we were," Olberic agreed with a tender smile.

"And thou...," she continued wistfully, "when I fell in love with thee... it was then that I truly understood what family could meanen."

She did not see the gleam of tears in her husband's eyes, but she heard the tremble in his voice as he whispered, "That is all I could ever want for you, my love..."

She turned to meet his eyes as he continued. "H'aanit… you are the most remarkable woman I have ever met. You are deserving of all the love that could possibly be given to you... And I am honored beyond belief that I can be the one who allows you to now become that which you so wished to have as a child... a mother."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she reached out and kissed him tenderly. "I thank thee..." she whispered, "'tis the greatest gift I could asken for."

* * *

After a few more days, the moment they had been waiting for finally arrived. H'aanit woke during the night to a dull feeling of pain within her womb. She paid it little mind in the beginning, thinking that it was the usual cramping she had been experiencing of late. She fell asleep again, but woke some time later to find that the pain was steadily increasing. She rose quietly and walked around the room to see whether the sensation would fade. It did not. She did not immediately wake Olberic; it was the middle of the night, and if this discomfort turned out to be nothing, she didn't wish to disturb his or the midwife's slumber. So, she waited, until the pain became too insistent for her to ignore. She knew, now, that she was experiencing contractions. It seemed the time had come at last.

She shook her husband awake. "Olberic! The babe cometh!"

His bleary eyes shot open as he took in her words. "Now?" he asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Now," she confirmed. "Thou must fetchen the midwife."

Olberic stumbled from bed and hastily dressed himself. He gave her a quick kiss before departing, promising her he would soon return.

H'aanit lay down on the bed and waited, her nerves on edge. She felt another painful contraction of her womb and, suddenly, she felt a gushing wetness between her thighs. She gasped in surprise; she had not expected her water to break so soon. She did her best to keep herself calm, but knew that she was on the edge of frenzied panic. Luckily, the door soon opened to admit her husband and the midwife. Olberic busied himself lighting candles while the old woman brought herself a chair next to the bed and asked H'aanit questions about what she was feeling. The midwife then began ordering Olberic to boil some water and fetch clean linens for the birth. H'aanit could sense his anxiety; she hoped that his discipline as a soldier would kick in and allow him to remain calm.

That was the last moment of worry that H'aanit was able to spare for her husband, as the process of labor was now well and truly underway, her child making its urgency known. The sense of pressure H'aanit felt was unlike anything she had ever experienced, and she found the pain hard to tolerate.

She focused on the midwife's steady encouragements, and did her best to obey the older woman's instructions. She was soon covered in sweat as the contractions continued to wrack her body painfully. Her strangled grunts gave way to full-throated screaming when the midwife urged her to begin pushing.

"Olberic!" she called out, yearning for her husband's comforting presence. He climbed into the bed next to her, taking her hand. "I'm here, dearest," he reassured her, pushing sweat-soaked strands of hair away from her face. He bent down to kiss her forehead. "You can do this, H'aanit," he encouraged her.

The pain increased as H'aanit continued to push, the midwife promising that it was nearly over. She squeezed Olberic's hand as tightly as she could, feeling the baby's head beginning to exit her body. She screamed, tears in her eyes, but the midwife told her to keep going. H'aanit took a deep breath and gave everything she had until, at last, their child was born.

Exhausted, H'aanit fell back onto the bed, her chest heaving, and she heard a sound that she would never forget; her baby's first cry.

Olberic bent down to kiss her fervently. "You did it..." he whispered, gazing at her adoringly as he caressed her forehead.

"Thou hast delivered a healthy daughter," the midwife announced, smiling. H'aanit looked up to see her holding a bright pink, wailing babe in her arms.

"A daughter..." H'aanit murmured in wonder. She turned to Olberic, whose smile was wider than she could recall ever seeing it, and his eyes were full of tears.

Once the midwife has finished cleaning and swaddling their baby, she handed the newborn to H'aanit, who brought the child to her breast. She gazed down at her daughter in disbelief; she could never have imagined the way this moment would feel. Neither she nor Olberic spoke as they drank in the reality of this new life they had created. H'aanit's heart almost stopped beating the moment when the babe latched onto her breast and began to suckle. She let out a giggle as tears streamed down her face. Olberic tenderly caressed the newborn's head, her tiny face dwarfed by his comparatively massive hand.

The silence stretched on until the midwife asked them if they had decided on a name. H'aanit and Olberic looked at one another and smiled. They had finally come to a decision and had waited only to learn whether their child would be a daughter or a son.

"We have," Olberic confirmed, his voice catching slightly. "Her name... is B'renit."

"B'renit Linde Eisenberg," H'aanit proudly declared.

"Welcome to the world, B'renit," the midwife softly told the child.

* * *

Some time later, H'aanit woke from a desperately needed rest to see Olberic sitting across the room with a sleeping B'renit in his arms. She took a moment to just gaze at them, her husband's expression more at peace than she had ever seen it. Fatherhood suited him so remarkably well.

She sat up in the bed gingerly, still aching from the birth. Olberic noticed her movement, and made his way over with a loving smile on his face.

"How are you feeling, dearest?" he asked softly, laying their daughter gently into her arms.

Gazing at her child, all she could think to answer was, "Wonderful..."

Olberic sat next to her and stroked her hair. Looking up, he smiled and pointed out Lieven as he approached the bed.

"There thou art..." H'aanit said to the kitten. All of her screaming during the delivery had scared the cub off, and he had been hiding ever since.

Olberic reached over and brought Lieven onto the bed to join them. The young mountain lion curiously sniffed at B'renit, unsure of this new development.

"This is thy new friend, B'renit," H'aanit informed him.

The cub's ears twitched and he tilted his head. He then seemed to lose interest, and instead curled up next to H'aanit on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

H'aanit chuckled. "He will learnen, in time," she mused.

She lost track of how long she and Olberic sat there together watching their daughter sleep. After months of waiting, it still didn't seem real that she was finally theirs. H'aanit found herself thinking back to their wedding night, when she had told Olberic that she suspected she was pregnant. She had not known at the time what challenges she would be faced with between then and now. She had lost her closest friend, and she still lived with the pain of that loss. But the tiny child she now held in her arms was a soothing balm to that pain. H'aanit knew that both Linde's passing and B'renit's arrival would change her life drastically from the one she had known, but she was prepared to meet whatever challenges lay ahead of her. Together with her beloved husband, and with the spark of life that was Lieven, they would do their best to make sure that B'renit was happy. She would show her daughter what family meant, and H'aanit would live its meaning herself. She smiled, and leaned her head contently against Olberic's shoulder, basking in the realization that she was now, at long last, a mother.

_Fin_


	2. Podfic version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic version of The Meaning of Family, read by Postal_Ninja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second podfic attempt! I did a bit more with the voice acting this time which was a lot of fun (though admittedly, my voice isn't low enough to do a convincing Olberic.) I used a pretty sensitive microphone, but could definitely have benefited from a pop-filter and such, so hopefully the sound quality isn't too off-putting (I removed as many mouth sounds as I could). There are a few ends of words cut off as well, but I'll be more careful about that in the future. Thanks for giving it a listen!

[The Meaning of Family](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OInD4kdzK2qcctS0V06MLFpLOWBD3JFX/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I had to kill Linde! *cries* It's only because I aim for a certain level of realism in my writing, and when I looked up snow leopard lifespans... If she and H'aanit are the same age, then arguably there's already no way she should have lived this long. I'll admit that part was really hard to write :(
> 
> In regards to Olberic's parents - unless I'm mistaken, he never mentions anything about his family in the game, so my headcanon is that he was an only child and his parents died when he was a boy. He was raised in the court of Hornburg (I will touch on this briefly in my next story), which is why the fall of his kingdom was so devastating to him; it was the only family he had. His experience was essentially the opposite of Erhardt's.


End file.
